I Can Show You The World
by YouAreBeforeEverything
Summary: John shows Bonnie just how beautiful the ranch is. J/B One-Shot. Crack Fic


**I literally wrote this using Comic Sans. This is a complete crack fic. I was exploring the ranch and made this headcanon and am now sharing it with you. Please don't take it seriously. **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

John Marston was leaning up against the telephone pole in front of the MacFarlane's house. He was smoking, what he considered, his last cigarette. Miss MacFarlane had told him many a time about how nasty she thought his habit was. So in honor of his rancher-woman, he was quitting. He took one last drag and threw the butt of the cigarette on the ground.

Around him the ranch was settling down after a long day of work. Ranch-hands began making their way to their houses as the sun slowly began to descend. He looked up at the house and then turned around to see the horizon. The sun painted the sky a light yellow/orange. The ex-outlaw grinned. Today was the day.

He stepped away from the pole and made his way towards the horse coral. Bonnie had been working in there today, training horses. John had worked with Drew on fixing the burnt barn, but the older gentleman had called it a day almost an hour ago. Amos exited the General Store as he walked past.

"Howdy Marston." Amos greeted with a tip of his hat. John nodded back, continuing his trek across the dusty ranch. He walked past the blacksmithing shack, when Bonnie rode by inside the coral. The bounty hunter turned towards the fence and hopped over it.

"Miss!" He called over to her. Bonnie yanked the reins to halt her horse. From across the coral, she noticed the man and decided it was quitting time. She led the horse into the nearest stall and walked towards the idle ex-outlaw. He waited for her patiently.

"Workin' hard Mr. Marston? Or are you hardly workin'?" She joked. Her freckled face held a bright smile.

He shrugged, "I tried to keep up with Drew, but that man is an ox." He motioned for her to follow him, "Are you too tired for an adventure Miss MacFarlane?"

"Not quite." She replied defiantly, "What kind of adventure, John?"

The bounty hunter led them through the blacksmithing shack and past the ranch-hands' houses. "Well Miss, luckily we don't have to travel too far." They came to the small fence surrounding the MacFarlane's house. He stepped over it and she followed him, very confused.

"Where are we going?"

He stopped just beside the stack of logs beside the side of the house. "Right here Miss."

"Well John… That was some adventure." Bonnie stated, completely unimpressed. She looked around, wondering why he had brought them over here. Then she noticed his smile.

"We aren't there yet Bonnie. Now climb up on there."

She looked at him like he had grown three heads. "Why the devil would I do that?"

"It's part of the adventure." He answered, holding out a hand to help her onto the stack of logs. Bonnie raised an eyebrow, but hesitantly lifted her foot onto the stack. She grabbed his hand to balance herself as she fully stood on the logs.

"Alright, I'm up here."

He climbed on after her and reached for the ledge of the house. He pulled himself onto the lower part of the roof, careful not to swing his legs and hit Bonnie in the face. He crouched down, "Gimme your hands Miss."

After looking at him for a moment, she sighed. "This is crazy, Mr. Marston." She reached up and put her hands in his. He lifted her up. Once she was standing on the roof, he kept an arm wrapped around her waist. He held her for a second before taking her hand and pulling her towards the next ledge.

"This one is a bit tougher…" He warned her. "Go ahead and jump up onto the ledge."

"Mr. Marston? Exactly how many times have you gone climbing onto our roof?" Bonnie asked as she glanced up at the tall ledge.

"Several times ma'am. Just trust me."

Rather hesitantly, she jumped up and grabbed onto the edge. "Now what?"

He reached down and took hold of the soles of her boots. "Now I push you up." He hoped she had at least a little upper body strength. The rancher-woman wasn't weak and managed to heave herself up onto the slanted roof. "Stay put Miss."

John jumped and pulled himself onto the roof. The action was not in any way graceful, but he doubted anyone could climb onto a roof elegantly.

He got his balance before reaching over to hold Bonnie's hand. "Here we go."

The bounty hunter helped her walk up to the very top of the roof. He guided her towards the front of the house; she kept her head down, trying not to lose her footing. "Look Bonnie."

The rancher-woman looked up once they stopped a foot from the edge of the roof. She gasped at the sight. She had a new, beautiful view of her ranch.

John grinned as she took in the scene. Her eyes were wide open and she was beaming. He squeezed her hand and turned them around, "This side is just as amazing."

They slowly walked across the roof, careful of the working chimney. Finally Bonnie got to witness another view of the property. The rolling hills behind her house never looked so beautiful. She noticed deer grazing through the deep, tan grass.

She turned to her companion, "One of the best adventures yet, Mr. Marston."

"My pleasure."

Bonnie gently ran a hand through his long hair. The display of affection made their eyes lock. Emotions were soaring high. John felt himself leaning closer; he noticed a smirk on her face.

"Who the hell is up on the roof?!" Drew's voice yelled, successfully ruining the moment.

Out of the trance, John released Bonnie's hand. "Sorry Mr. MacFarlane! I was just showing Bonnie the property."

"You've got my daughter up on that roof?! Why you stupid, no good, government boy!"

Bonnie snickered quietly. The quiet sound of the upcoming night, and the ranch hands filled the air for a minute. Then a loud slamming of the door and the sound of Drew stomping through the yard.

"How the hell did you get up there?!" Drew asked, looking up at the roof. John motioned for Bonnie to stay where she was as he walked across the roof, towards Mr. MacFarlane's voice.

"To your left is a stack of logs, sir. I used them to get up and then I just pulled myself up here."

Drew clicked his tongue. "Just you wait boy. I'll throw you off this roof!"

Bonnie laughed again, and John couldn't help but join in.

"How'd my scrawny daughter do this?" the older gentleman huffed after pulling himself onto the first ledge.

This made a full out chuckle escape from the bounty hunter. Bonnie put a hand on her hip, "What do you mean scrawny?!"

"Sir, I helped her up."

"Better have."

Drew struggled to lift himself onto the second part of the roof. John wanted to help, but firmly believed the man _would _push him off the roof. Instead, he walked over to Bonnie and took refuge by her presence. Once Drew got balanced, he looked around.

All signs of anger disappeared. "Damn! My ranch is beautiful." He said proudly. "Mr. Marston, have you ever seen such a sight?"

John looked towards Bonnie and replied, "No sir, I can only think of one thing more beautiful."

The blonde haired woman blushed bright red. Flustered by his teasing, she lightly smacked him on the chest. "Stupid man," She complained, smiling despite herself.

The three ranchers stood on the roof admiring the sunset.

Bonnie broke the silence, "I should get to making supper." She made her way towards the other side of the roof.

"Here, let me help you down Miss." He offered, until he heard a rough grumble of protest.

"BAHUGH. Don't you think about touching my daughter." Drew warned, glaring at the bounty hunter. She rolled her eyes.

John signaled for her to wait as he pulled out his binoculars and looked at the hills behind the house. "Is that a cougar?!"

The older gentleman nearly bowled him over to take a look. "Let me see that boy."

The ex-outlaw gave him the binoculars. Once Drew was successfully distracted, John assisted Bonnie. He jumped down, landing roughly and almost falling. "I wouldn't suggest doing that."

She, none-too-gracefully, sat on the edge of the roof and tried to ease herself down. She landed a lot easier than John did.

"Marston! I don't see a cougar!"

"It's there, keep looking!" He called back as he jumped off the lower roof.

Once Bonnie had lowered herself down to the stack of logs, he held out a hand to help her step down onto the ground.

"That was fun. Thank you."

"No problem Miss." He answered, tipping his hat.

"JOHN! Are you sure there's a cougar?"

"Next time, though, let's actually leave the ranch."

The ex-outlaw laughed, "Sure thing."

He smirked as she waved goodbye to him. He then clambered back on the roof. Drew was still looking through the binoculars.

"Maybe it was just a rock." John said with a shrug as the older gentleman gave the binoculars back.

"Well Marston, this was certainly an interesting day."

"Yes sir."

Just for fun John decided to see if he could get onto the balcony from the top roof. Rather unceremoniously he walked right off the roof and landed on the lower level of the roof. He then hopped the small railing and walked into the house through the door. As he trampled down the steps, Bonnie's voice called out from the kitchen.

"You better not have broken a window to get in here, Mr. Marston!"


End file.
